


Jumped

by Davechicken



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Consensual Non-Consent, F/M, Multi, roleplaying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-29 19:29:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8502511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Davechicken/pseuds/Davechicken
Summary: Hux wants a little light interrogation. No big.





	

Phasma has to admit this was never on her list of bedtime fantasies, but so many of the things they bring to her aren’t, to begin with. Some of them become regular bed-warming blankets when she’s alone, and some of them worm around in her brain until she’s ready for the use. 

This particular one was Hux’s. Said in that non-way of his, one of those ‘oh at least we aren’t’, or ‘it would be awful if’s. The non-way that meant he could wriggle out of it if his lovers didn’t react positively. He’s sly. Or, he likes to think he is. 

Right now, he’s biting down on a strip of cotton leashed around his head. His wrists are caught in binders. His left wrist to Kylo’s right, Kylo’s left to his right. Back to back, on the floor, their ankles bound together.

Of course Kylo’s Force-powers are always a problem, which is why the ‘Force-dampening’ collars on both of them (normal collars, but she made sure to name them to let him know) are essential. 

They’re both dressed as they normally would be, but that’s not going to last for long, is it?

“What have we here… two Resistance spies? What’s wrong, do they lose you so often they have to send multiple? Or couldn’t you bear to be apart?”

They’re gagged, so they can’t answer, but Hux has a damn good try at it, all the same.

Kylo, to his credit, just grunts and doesn’t look at her. 

She wonders how fast they’ll get hard from this little game of theirs. It won’t be long, surely. Kylo in particular loves to roleplay, although Hux is normally a little shyer, even with his own ideas. 

“I’m going to unfasten one cuff each. And you’re going to refrain from attacking me, because I’ll aim my blaster at one head and it will go through to the second. Understood?”

Her blaster is actually a modified one. It’s designed to tingle at best, and stun at worst. A training blaster turned right down, but that’s part of the fiction. She waits for the nods, and – blaster trained as promised – unhitches one binder. It leaves them connected by one wrist, and when she steps back, Hux turns towards her. He glares up, then pulls his gag down. 

That was not explicitly forbidden, but she feels it’s unfairly taking advantage of the situation. The rifle rests heavier on her hip, pointed right at him.

“We’ll never betray the Resistance,” Hux snaps.

It’s funny, he can’t even keep his _loathing_ out of his voice when he’s pretending to support it. Phasma nearly breaks character then and there, but something about the belligerent smudge of Kylo grounds her. For him, this is… borderline not okay. She knew it would be close to his edges when Hux mentioned it, but he’d agreed. She’ll take extra care around him.

Phasma grabs Hux by the hair, pulling him forwards until he has to throw his hands out – pulling Kylo out of balance too – landing on hands and knees. He freezes at the sound of the rifle engaging, utterly still as she pushes the muzzle into the nape of his neck.

“Undress him,” she orders Kylo.

“What?” Hux again.

“No.”

“Undress him, or you’ll be wiping bits of him off of you.”

“And what if I don’t care?” 

Kylo’s sullen, and that’s going to be a problem. He’s pushing to see where her limit goes, and she swipes a kick across Hux’s front, knocking his hands from under him, making him fall flat on his chest and bang his chin into the ground. It’s not a high fall, and it’s a measured risk.

Hux screams, and Kylo’s automatic response is to go to save him, but she shoves the muzzle into his forehead and shakes her own head. “You Resistance fools. You’re all weak.”

“It’s our bonds with one another that make us stronger,” Kylo replies, solemnly. He looks down the weapon for long moments, then starts helping Hux undress. 

They’re in casual uniform, but she knows the General in particular will be offended by what comes next. Kylo gets the shirt down to the end of the binder, then looks up. Phasma slices through the fabric at his wrist, enough to strip the shirt away. It renders the clothing unusable, and will have her in the bad books for days.

Hux shudders, head bowed, hair mussed. He’s naked from the waist up, and his free hand claws at the floor in irritation.

“I said undress him.”

Kylo doesn’t hesitate this time, though Hux barely moves to let the belt and buckle be undone, the hands that flounder in pulling fabric down and guiding it to his ankles which are still bound. Phasma decides she doesn’t need to cut that through, and nods in satisfaction. 

“Now him.”

Hux stares at her from under a waterfall of angry red hair, and puffs it away with his lips. “Is this how you extract information from all your subjects?”

“Only the pretty ones.”

That catches them by surprise, and it really shouldn’t. She watches as Hux undresses Kylo, though they’re ready for his shirt to be sliced open, and then they’re both in shoved-down pants and cuffed wrists. 

“You had in your possession an illegal weapon.”

They glance at one another, and when she flicks on Kylo’s saber, they both startle. 

“Kneel.”

“You have no right to touch that,” Kylo snaps. 

“You have no right to possess it,” she counters, holding the blade close to both their throats. “Now…”

Kylo looks like he wants to rip her a new windpipe ending.

“Kiss.”

If this were a real interrogation-slash-torture, this would be when it was considered weird. But this is Hux’s idea of a Sexy Interrogation, and as such, the rules are suspended. 

“I’m not kissing this oaf,” Hux complains.

“Would you like to retain your head-body connection?”

“Shut up if you want to live,” Kylo growls.

And then he grabs hold of Hux’s face with both hands (dragging his wrist up, too), holding on and kissing him with a ferocity that she knows too well. It’s so lovely when they get possessive like this, and really, for a moment, all she can do is enjoy the sight. Kylo pulls Hux’s lip away from his teeth, and it pulls elastic-out, then pings back when he lets go.

“See. You’re all so pathetic.” They are. Resistance, anyway, but it goes without saying. “You’re both hard like little bitches. Is this what they do back on your base? All jerk off in a big circle?”

“Still get more sex than you,” Hux spits up at her, though he looks a little dazed. 

“Stroke him,” she orders. “Show me how desperate you are.” 

Hux reaches over, wrapping his fingers around Kylo’s proudly-pink dick. He doesn’t look down, twisting hard enough to make Kylo kssssh his breath in.

“What’s wrong, you want it? Your Imperial cocks not good enough?” Hux asks. “Not long enough, wide enough, ready enough? All soft? Don’t fuck you right, like this one could?”

“Keep that up and I’ll show you what a fucking feels like.”

“Why, you got a penis under there, too?” Hux asks.

Off goes the saber. That’s the last straw, and she punches him.

Not hard enough to break anything, but hard enough to stagger him. She’s about to withdraw when there’s a movement behind her, and Kylo mounts her from the side, launching over her and throwing his weight down onto her, his legs pinching her sides. 

Hux grabs the rifle, fighting for control, and the muzzle is off to one side, anyway, making it useless. She tries to smack it into him, but there’s an elbow inner over her throat, and she knows there’s moments before hypoxia stops everything working. 

Phasma surrenders control over the rifle, grabbing for Kylo’s arm and trying to turn her head away from the triangle of death. He’s almost as tall as her, and heavy, and she can’t push up because there’s hands clutching inside the rim of her helmet – Hux’s – and she realises if this was real, she’d be in serious trouble right now. 

If it was real. Which it isn’t. Because she wouldn’t be stupid enough to get in this position, but it’s all _make believe_ , isn’t it? She’d never make prisoners strip and kiss, and she’d never be pinned between two. 

The cuff is unfastened, letting them free to do what they want with her.

Hands grab her face, and she feels the clasps of her armour being stripped. For a moment, the sensation of violation is almost real. Her armour is hers, it’s the tangible proof of her efforts, her success despite all the odds. It’s who she is, but the straps are pulled open, and Kylo tosses pieces of her shell aside, leaving her bare for Hux’s hands to slide over her under-clothed body. 

The chestplate goes, the mask next, tossed carelessly to one side, and she stares down at the General.

“You were saying?”

“You’ll never get off this ship alive.”

“Maybe we’ll take over,” he says. “Maybe I’ll be your superior officer.”

“ _Never_ ,” she hisses, as she feels hands work over her lower sections of armour. She knows her codpiece has to be uncomfortable on Hux’s cock, and she takes some small pleasure in the knowledge before Kylo strips her out of the next few sections. 

“Then why aren’t you fighting this?” Kylo asks, lifting up from her just long enough to grab her hips and push her down onto Hux’s hard cock.

Without any prep, or foreplay, it’s rough. Not impossibly so, but it’s rough. The stretch of it inside, the angle and the lack of guiding or touches to her clit. She’s pushed all the way down to his balls, and then Kylo sits on her ass and holds her right there in place, impossible to escape.

“She wants it. She wants it so bad. Don’t you, _Captain_?”

“Fuck off,” she growls.

“Fuck off _Sir_ ,” he corrects.

She doesn’t respond, not until her hair is pulled almost out of her scalp. Her breasts lift from his chest, and she feels them harshly caught and pulled and squeezed. She still can’t move on his lap, just feel the fat obstruction inside her, and she refuses to tighten around it. She won’t give him the thrill, though she can’t help the tiny tremors and slow sluice through. It’s automatic, and the pressure is… good.

Kylo grabs her hair, and she hisses in pain. “He told you what to say.”

“I’m never going to—“

Kylo has the nerve to push a finger in alongside Hux’s cock, swirling around it, then pulling the slick over her stretched cunt and into her ass.

It’s not – he shouldn’t do more than that. It’s good – if a little painful – when the finger slides into her rear, and she _knows_ he won’t really break her open. He could. He could force inside, but he won’t.

But ‘Phasma’ in the story doesn’t know.

“Fuck off… Sir.”

“Good girl,” Hux says, and takes hold of her hair instead. He pulls her neck back, biting and sucking at her throat. It’s delicious, and then Kylo cheats.

She decides she’ll let him off, because she sees the lube bottle. She can take Hux in her front hole, but if Kylo thinks both of them will fit in – either one each, or in the same – it’s not something to do for fun, without effort first. Not and have her still talk to him in the morning.

Teeth find her collarbone and lips seal, a bruise sucked by degrees into her skin. Despite herself, she clenches around his cock, feeling it thrum inside of her. It’s good, but she needs some movement, or some pressure to her clit. Preferably both. 

Kylo keeps the finger in and out, in and out, and she wonders if he can feel Hux like this, through her walls? Can Hux feel the glide of muscle manipulated against him? She’ll ask later, but now she’s too busy tilting her hips with what little movement she can. 

Kylo sits further back, and her chest is able to gulp in air better, but she only has a moment to be grateful before he’s pounding two fingers into her asshole. It makes her vagina tighten again, and then she realises she’s free to move.

Free to move. Free to start lifting up from the cock inside, and sliding back onto it. Free to put a hand between her legs and—

Kylo snatches it away. 

“You don’t get to touch yourself. Not until you address us properly and beg nicely.”

Phasma wants to say very not-nice words, so she nods in silent acknowledgement instead. She does – however – keep the subtle grinding. Hux lifts from her collar to bite at the join of neck and shoulder. 

“Ask him nicely to fuck you.”

“I…”

“Do it, or he’ll fuck you _not nicely_.”

It would hurt, and she has to buy into the scenario. “Please.” A tiny, broken voice. “Please, Sir, fuck me.”

Three fingers, and she can’t ride herself, too busy being pulled up and down on Hux’s dick and trying to grind her pubis against him, desperate for more stimulation. She grabs hold of his hair, breaking the scene, not caring. It feels so damn good, and when Kylo pulls his fingers out and holds his cock to her entrance, she freezes.

Normally they do this the other way around. It’s easier to take Hux there, but she can manage. Though, both at once…?

The press in is an insane stretch. It’s rough and overpowering. She can feel the stretch of skin between her entrances pulled raw, and then there’s slightly softer hands on her hips. No words of encouragement, but their movements slow for her to get used to it. She’s sure normally where he’d be is where Hux _is_ , and so her body fights it.

Fights it, until they start to move. Hands guide her up and down over Hux’s cock, and Kylo’s moves to be deeper in when Hux is almost out, and the worst is when they cross over in the middle. Her head drops to the floor, and she lets them take their time with her. 

“Ask,” Kylo growls.

“…what?”

“Ask him. Ask him to touch you.”

She chokes for a moment, and then fights the ‘role’ against the part where she really _does_ want to get off, and if she’s not careful, she’ll be the last one. 

“Please… Sir… touch me.”

The fingers on her clit are a little clumsy, but she doesn’t need much considering she’s so filled and spread and tugged. His fingers spread around the stretch of her lips, and she needs…

“ _Please_ ,” she begs again. 

Kylo grabs her hip in one hand, the fingers almost bruising, and the other finds her throat. The pressure is perfect, and the rutting and rubbing between her thighs speeds up. Her whole core vibrates with their attentions, and then Kylo _cheats_.

He cheats, because he lets her feel his arousal, and she bites at Hux’s mouth, tightening with all she has and using Kylo as a counterpoint as he keeps moving. Waves start to build, and they don’t let up when they start to hit. 

The fiction’s gone, because her two lovers are busy getting her over her edge, fighting to keep her there, moving as one body as they grind and twist her to her peak. She feels kisses to her neck, to her cheek, and then she calls out in bliss as the climax smacks down from her solar plexus to her labia, gushing wet juices over Hux as her body thanks him for the attentions. 

She only lasts a few more thrusts before she feels Hux’s climax hit, too. He does that breath-lost thing, then the gift of his own come washes out inside of her, making him drop his head and pant. 

Kylo pulls her off them both, and throws her onto her back beside Hux. She’s surprised, then he grabs her ankles and tugs her back, lifting her hips and slamming her back onto his cock. Inside her ass, where the sensation is good, but not quite enough…

…though Hux rolls onto his side, and four fingers go straight between her lips. They draw firm lines over her slit, up and down, up and down, then three push into her hole and spread them wide, last finger and thumb working her clit without any mercy.

Phasma claws at his neck, begging for it to stop. It’s too much. Too much. She comes again, bouncing madly on the cock still inside, begging him to come inside of her, too. 

He doesn’t last much longer, her thighs hitting his as they couple one last, rough time. There’s the feeling of being slicked inside, and then Hux’s hand slows. 

They stay like that for long moments, then Kylo slides his dick out of her, leaving her feeling sloppy and loved. One man on each side, and they all find a place for arms and legs to go.

She’s thrumming with pleasure, and she curls a hand around each of their faces. 

That went well. She’s going to need to do this story again.


End file.
